Jim Turner
|birthplace = Colorado Springs, Colorado |family = Lynn Freer Otto Turner George Turner |yearsactive = 1980-present }} Jim Turner is an American actor best known for his role as Kirby Carlisle in the HBO sitcom Arliss. Biography Turner was born on October 28, 1952, at Colorado Springs, Colorado, to George Turner and his wife. Little is known about his past, including the name of his mother and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Turner frequently moved from state to state as a child and he graduated from the University of Iowa. Turner got his first on-screen role in 1980, when he was cast as Rick in the comedic short-film Porklips Now. Turner got his first major recurring role in 1996, when he was cast as a middle-aged ex-football star Kirby Carlise for 52 episodes of the HBO sitcom Arliss. Since then, Turner has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Key and Peele, The Muppets., Granite Flats, Franklin & Bash, Anger Management, Love Hurts, Jobs, Castle, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Turner portrayed Chief Jim "Coop" Cooper in the Season Twelve episode "Elliott's Pond". Filmography *Dr. Brinks & Dr. Brinks (2017) - Andy Brinks *Mad Families (2017) - Ranger *Criminal Minds - "Elliott's Pond" (2016) TV episode - Chief Jim Cooper *F'd (2016) - Walter *Flaked (2016) - Chairperson *The Muppets. (2016) - Man #1 *Danny Boy (2016) - Steven *The Overnight (2015) - Massage Parlor Man *Granite Flats - 14 episodes (2013-2015) - Doctor Ronald Andrews *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) - George Gabler *Parenthood (2014) - Healer *Anger Management (2014) - Roland *G.A.Z.S. (2013) - Bud *2 Hopeful Spinsters - 5 episodes (2013) - Pastor Ben *Key and Peele - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Unknown Character *Perception (2013) - Doctor Bilson *Jobs (2013) - Jobs' Attorney *Palooka (2012) - Unknown Character *Grey's Anatomy (2012) - Doctor Schacter *Golden Winter (2012) - Mr. Geitzen *Angel of Death (2012) - Devil *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Joan's Lawyer *Castle (2012) - Janacek Spivey *The Big Bang Theory (2012) - Reverend White *Happy Endings (2012) - Middle-Aged Guy *The Adventures of Fire and Ice (2011) - Ansen *OB/GY Anne (2011) - Doctor Ned Valentine *Playing with Guns (2010) - Principal Carlson *Golf in the Kingdom (2010) - Balie Maclver *The Cross-Stitch (2010) - Harold *Party Down (2010) - Duane *The Young and the Restless (2010) - Doctor Gleason *Tight (2010) - Unknown Character *Ashes (2009) - Uncle Jack *Model Behavior (2009) - Bogdan *Love Hurts (2009) - Doctor in Cafe *Brothers & Sisters (2009) - Interviewer *Jonas (2009) - Robert Lincoln Coler *Boston Legal (2008) - Father Joseph Martin *Faux Baby (2008) - Carter *Meet Dave (2008) - Doctor *Perfect Sport (2008) - Coach Xavier Thompson *Lucky Louie (2006) - Jeff *Yes, Dear (2006) - Leonard *The King of Queens (2005) - DJ Ron *Bewitched (2005) - Larry *Kicking & Screaming (2005) - Jim Davidson *The Division - 2 episodes (2004) - Ray *Off the Lip (2003) - Boner *The Lyon's Den (2003) - Unknown Character *Providence (2002) - Andy Boyer *Arli$$ - 52 episodes (1996-2002) - Kirby Carlisle *Late Friday (2002) - Two Headed Dog *Mystery Cave (2002) - Gaille *Run Ronnie Run (2002) - Jim Turner *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (2000) - Bank Officer (uncredited) *Tenacious D: The Complete Master Works (2000) - Jesus Ranch Cult Leader *Dharma & Greg (1999) - Chapman *Life Among the Cannibals (1999) - Detective Greg *That '70s Show (1999) - Therapist *Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal - 2 episodes (1997-1998) - Coach Jack Spikes/Frank Colter *Tracey Takes On... (1997) - Scott *Sliders (1997) - Michael Mallory *364 Girls a Year (1996) - Tellis Wondersweet *I Want My MTV (1996) - Randee of the Redwoods *Joe's Apartment (1996) - Walter Shit/Voice of Cockroach *Grace Under Fire (1996) - Professor Stan Meadows *If Not for You - 7 episodes (1995) - Cal *The Pompatus of Love (1995) - Dick Spellman *Coldblooded (1995) - Doctor *The Larry Sanders Show (1994) - Greg *Rugrats - 4 episodes (1993-1994) - Multiple Characters (voice) *The Ref (1994) - Phil *Roseanne (1994) - Stu Mehlman *Shelf Life (1993) - Scotty St. Cloud *12:01 (1993) - Unemployed Dad *My Samurai (1992) - Blue *Heavy Putting (1990) - Unknown Character *Dead Pan Alley (1990) - Randee of the Redwoods *Camp MTV (1989) - Randee of the Redwoods *Zadar! Cow from Hell (1989) - Max *Destroyer (1988) - Rewire *The Lost Boys (1987) - Gas Station Owner *Programmed to Kill (1987) - Chris *Dr. Science (1987) - Doctor Sandy Bottom *St. Elmo's Fire (1985) - Postgrad *Kid Colter (1984) - Ansel Flint Highlander Ford *Out of Control - 2 episodes (1984) - Segment performer *Porklips Now (1980) - Rick 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors